Stranded In The Snow
by deathnote10101
Summary: graphic story about Sakura and SaSuke. Sakura is stranded in the snow and Sasuke saves her. Description:2 paragraphs of thoughts of each character. One long, graphic paragraph of the sex they had. A lot going on. Characters are Sakura,Sasuke,Itachi,etc


Sakura trudged on in the freezing snow. Her body was numb. As she began to succumb to the chills, a handsome boy came. He looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't remember where she knew him from. His navy-black hair, his sparkling black eyes, his sexy, muscular body. How could she forget? It was SaSuke! She was so happy to see him.

"Sakura," SaSuke asked, "What are you doing out here in the snow with that thin jacket? You'll freeze to death. Come with me."

Sakura followed SaSuke to a pure white forest. In the forest was a small canvas tent, and in the tent was a small inflatable mattress, just big enough for one person.

"I'm sorry I don't have much room, Sakura, but I wasn't expecting any visitors," SaSuke said," But I think we can improvise."

"SaSuke, you're already helping me so much. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You don't have to repay me," SaSuke answered, "I what matters to me is that you're alright. Go lie down and take a nap while I prepare some soup for you.""…You don't have to - Sakura's voice trailed off as she drifted off to sleep. SaSuke covered her shivering body with a warm down blanket. He slowly drifted off to sleep himself on the cold, hard floor.

SaSuke awoke. His numb body shook violently. _I need a blanket. Now. I guess I'll have to ask Sakura if I can sleep with her. I think that's my only option…_

"Sakura?"

"Yes, SaSuke?" Sakura yawned.

"May I – may I – sleep next – next to – y-you?"

Sakura's emerald-green eyes opened wide.

"Of course, SaSuke! After all you've done for me? You saved my life! I'll do _anything_ for you!"

"Thank you, Sakura."

SaSuke laid his cold body down next to Sakura's warm one. He snuggled with her for the warmth he sought, and for some thing more.

_So this is what it feels like to sleep next to Sakura. Her hair, her eyes, they're all so beautiful. She's so close I could almost touch her. Sakura. She truly is a cherry blossom. She truly resembles one. She reminds me of the spring, when all the beautiful cherry blossoms bloom into delicate pink flowers. Oh, how I wish I could know what her pretty head thinks of me. Maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way I feel about her…_

_SaSuke. I love saying the name. SaSuke. It falls on my tongue like a cold, sweet drop of dew. He is everything a girl could ever wish for. His coal black eyes, his tousled, navy-black locks of luscious hair, his tall muscular body. I wish I could touch it. Run my hands through it. Hold his soft lips against mine. To be held in his arms. It's funny; I've never actually been loved in that way. I've never really been loved at all. My parents have been gone for so long, and I've never had a lover. The boy next to me is the boy I want to love and be loved by. I want to give him everything I have. Everything. SaSuke. The ninja. My ninja. _

"Sakura?"

"Yes SaSuke?"

"I-I-I love you," SaSuke blurted out. Sakura's emerald eyes opened wide.

"I love you too," Sakura stammered. The two looked at each other with love, confusion, and shock. They had what they wanted most in the world: each other.

Sakura looked into SaSuke's eyes. He looked into hers. They did not pay any attention to anything but each other. They reached for each others bodies, and slowly and carefully removed all clothing in the way of their bodies alone. They lay down together on the small mattress; Sakura lay beneath SaSuke's muscular body, his dick filling her up. Sakura moaned in pain, as SaSuke took her virginity from her and he moved his body up and down. She could feel his lips sucking her right cherry, and his dick growing longer, wider, and harder. Sakura felt aroused as SaSuke played with her clit and tickled with his tongue. She could feel his tongue cleaning her out. He began to move back up her body until he reached her face. One thrust. Two thrusts. Three thrusts. Sakura moaned in pain, but that didn't stop her. She wrapped her legs around his body and took a deep breath in. He withdrew his rock-hard dick from her and turned over. SaSuke thrust his 3-inch-wide dick into her perfectly round butt and she winced in pain, but never stopped. They turned over and Sakura sat on his lap. She grabbed his dick and laid her sweaty body on top of his. She engulfed his dick in her cherry red mouth and sucked it and licked it and massaged it. Just as they had begun to turn over to do it doggy style, Itachi walked in on them.

**"What the hell are you doing SaSuke?! I come in here to get my condoms for me and KaKashi, and here you are fuckin' Sakura? What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be doing this sort of thing!!!"**

**"But you're-" SaSuke was cut off by Itachi.**

**"Fuckin' KaKashi? So? I'm older."**

**"You mind your business, and I'll mind mine."**

**"But I don't wanna step over you to get my condoms. You should be wearin' condoms, anyway. You could get her pregnant or something."**

**"I don't fuckin' care," Sakura replied, "at least it will be SaSuke's baby."**

**"Yeah, It'll be hot and sexy, like us!"**

**"Um...okay, if you feel that way..."**

**_Wow those guys are close. Amazing. I wish I was that close with my boyfriend. Their baby will be so hot. I wish I could fuck it. Hot on the street. Sweaty in the bedroom. That sounds really great. Everything a guy wants from another guy. Or girl. Navy-black hair with pink streaks. A sexy muscular body and blackish green eyes if it's a boy. A curvy body with big tits and a big ass like Sakura. And emerald eyes. Soooooooo sexy. _**

**Nine Months Later...**

"Push, Sakura, push!"

"I'm tryin', SaSuke, I'm tryin'!!!"

"Oh my god. Look at it. Green eyes. Long black hair with pink streaks. She's so...beautiful."

**

* * *

**

**Nineteen Years Later...**

Riku could feel her large hips swaying with her boyfriend Dark's. She could feel his rock hard dick in her, stretching her farther than usual. She moaned with pain as he thrust himself into her harder. He rubbed her triple-D breasts, hugged her small waste, and grabbed her large butt. He could feel his dick growing inside her. He was as aroused as she was. Riku moaned again...

**

* * *

**


End file.
